


Ladybug Sleepover

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Bugs, Cuddles, Death of bugs, F/M, Gen, OC, Pre-Relationship, Sleepovers, The Beginnings Of A Crush, dead things, death mention, headcanons, if you have a fear of bugs don’t read this, mini adventure, no betas we die like men, responsible guardians, they’re babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Amitie invites her new friend, Sig, over to her house for a sleepover. What she doesn’t know is that this is Sig’s first sleepover ever.As it turns out, they’ll be having a lot of firsts today.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Can be seen as either romantic or gen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Ladybug Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends on discord mentioned a cute little idea, and with their permission, I made a fic surrounding it!
> 
> For those of you who read Scarlet Witch, this fic, along with Cuddle Bug, is canon to the timeline! They both take place before the fic!

Sig stood outside the front door to Amitie’s house, holding a bag that contained everything he’d need for the night.

They were going to have a sleepover, which Sig had never really had before, then again, he never really had a human friend before Amitie. So there were a lot of things he had never really done before.

Was he supposed to knock on the door? Or wait? He had never been to Amitie’s house before, did she live alone like he did? She hadn’t mentioned anything about her family and she didn’t live in the school dorms like Lidelle did. How many people lived here? 

Maybe he should’ve denied Amitie’s offer, they only knew each other for a month, barely a month, he didn’t know if he was ready to really put himself out there, and he was already missing his bugs. But he couldn’t back out now, that would be rude and Amitie would be sad, he didn’t like seeing her sad.

/Creeek/

The door opened, or rather someone opened the door. A dragon person stood tall in front of Sig, he had long pink hair held in a ponytail, strawberry red eyes, dark skin, light pink curly horns that reminded Sig of a ram, a long red-pink tail and white-red wings. 

“I thought I smelled someone standing outside.” The man had a calming voice, and his smile was actually rather kind. “Let’s see… blue hair, red claw, one red eye, Oh! You must be Amitie’s friend, Sig!”

Sig nodded, was this Amitie’s father? “Yeah… hello Mr…” Wait what was her last name? 

The man patted Sig on the back, a little too roughly in his opinion, with a laugh. “Just call me Sasha! I’m a family friend of lil Amitie’s dad. Come on in!”

As Sig walked in, he took note of how the house was made of wood, wood walls, wood flooring, it was so odd, it felt less like a house and more like a cabin or something. Why would a dragon live here?

“Amitie! You’re friend’s here!” Sasha called up the stairs. 

“Coming!” Amitie’s voice was a little muffled, but soon enough a door opened and Amitie came into view as she turned a corner and-

“Gotcha!” Sasha rushed forward and caught the excitable girl in his arms, saving her from her trip down the flight of stairs. “Be more careful, I told you I just cleaned the floors!” He scolded.

Amitie blushed. “Sorry-Sorry I’m just excited-Hey Sig! Welcome to my house!” 

“Thanks for inviting me over…” Sig said. “Your house is… nice.” Was that the right thing to say? He hoped it was.

“Well aren’t you polite.” Sasha smiled as he set Amitie down. “I built this place from the ground up.”

“I’m so happy you’re here! Come on I’ll show you my room!” Amitie was practically bouncing up and down as she grabbed Sig’s hand, a huge smile on her face.

Her room? Why her room? Wasn’t that a private place…? “But I need to put my bag away…” Sig reminded her.

“I know! That’s why we gotta go to my room!” She led him up the stairs. “See, Sasha only has his bedroom and a guest bedroom, so we’ll be rooming together for the night!”

“But… you’re a girl…” Wasn’t this inappropriate? Sig had watched a few movies and read a few books and it seemed that it was common knowledge that boys and girls didn’t sleep in the same room unless they were related.

Amitie gave him a confused but amused look. “So? I’m not gonna make you sleep on the coach or on the floor Sig~ My bed’s really big, it could probably fit me, you, AND Sasha in it with nooo problems!” They… were going to share a bed? 

Amitie paused for a moment, her excitement dampening just the littlest bit. “Does that bother you…? If it does I’m sure I can figure something out…”

“No, it’s fine.” Sig assured, he didn’t want to hurt Amitie’s feelings, not when she was being so nice and accommodating. “I just… wasn’t expecting it…”

“Oh right… this is your first time isn’t it? Well that just means I’ll have to make sure you have an extra good time!” Once again, her sunny cheerfulness was back, good.

Amitie opened the door to her room dramatically. “Welcome to my abode!”

Now, Sig did not think Amitie was a slob by any means, but he did know the girl to be scatterbrained at times, so while he had never really imagined what her room looked like, he still didn’t think it would be this.

Her room was unbelievably tidy, nothing on the floor or where it shouldn’t be, she had a desk with two stacks of paper, one taller than the other, her bed was indeed large and the covers were pink with flower print, she had a large amount of pillows, all shaped like Puyo, there were knickknacks everywhere, but they were organized. The only thing that assured Sig Amitie had actually lived in this room was the fact that her bed was rumpled, and a textbook lay open on it.

“It’s… very pink.” Sig said, he felt as though commenting on its tidiness would be considered rude. And yeah, it was pink. That was actually what he expected, Amitie seemed to have a great deal of love for the color.

“Haha, yeah. I really like pink, it’s my favourite color…” Amitie rubbed the back of her head. “Anyways, make yourself comfortable! We have all day to hang out and do all kinds of things!”

Sig had found it somewhat odd that Amitie had told him to come a few hours before lunch, but it made him feel an almost giddy happiness to realize it was because she wanted to spend so much time with him. “Thanks.” Sig said.

He placed his bag at the side of Amitie’s bed, secretly he was worried about messing her room up, what if she was secretly a neat freak?

“What… were you reading?” He asked, pointing to the textbook. He never took Amitie for the studious type, considering she was always asleep in class and often had to take supplementary classes. 

“Oh!” Amitie blushed a little when she realized she had left the book out in the open. “I don’t think you’d like it, it’s sorta boring.” She herself didn’t think it was boring, but she was sure others did. 

“Do you like it?” Sig asked. It didn’t look like a school textbook, so he didn’t really understand why Amitie would read something she didn’t like.

“Oh, yeah! It’s actually one of my favourite books.” The girl said, almost shyly. She placed a bookmark in it and closed it, picking it up to show Sig the cover.

‘Fire Magic For Advanced Magic Users; Defensive And Support Edition By Delta Flare.’

“It’s a really popular book actually!” Amitie sounded really happy to talk about it. “A lot of people think fire magic is solely offensive, but it can be used in so many different ways! It’s really, really versatile!”

“Yeah…?” Sig hoped he sounded encouraging, Amitie always showed interest in the things he liked, so he felt it was only fair to repay her. “Can you tell me about it…?”

“Are you sure? You don’t wanna watch TV, or play Puyo, or catch bugs?”

Catching bugs… Sig very much wanted to do that…

“Bugs can wait, you were reading this before I came over… I’m curious.” He decided.

Amitie lit up, like Sig had told her the greatest news of her life. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside her, signalling Sig to sit next to her.

As he did so, Amitie began to flip through the pages. The book was well kept, but he noticed quite a few dog eared pages. 

“Alright, so, this is my favourite segment!” Amitie told him, pointing to the title of the chapter.

‘Healing; Why Fire Magic Is The Best Element For The Job.’

“Fire magic is said to come from the heart, like how light magic is said to come from the soul, and nature magic is said to come from your whole body! The main thing to remember when using fire magic is intent and emotions, to excel in the use of fire magic, one must have a good grip on their emotions and understand their own thoughts and feelings.” Amitie began. “If you want to hurt someone, fire magic will instinctively come out with harmful intent, but you can control it with self discipline. But that just means that when you don’t want to hurt someone, fire magic can actually be the opposite of painful!”

Sig didn’t really get it, fire was a naturally destructive element, it needed careful control to be used effectively.

“If someone suffers from a deep wound, one that’s making them lose a lot of blood, having someone cauterize the wound with fire magic instead of using normal fire or a plain recovery spell is the best option. While it still causes pain, as long as the caster is focused on healing the injury and keeping the person alive, they’ll be able purify and close the wound without risking death to the person they’re healing!”

That was… morbid.

“You ever wonder why even though I’m always running around, I rarely ever have cuts or scars or scabs?” Amitie asked.

“....I didn’t before.” Now that she had brought it up, Sig supposed it WAS rather odd.

“Well it’s because Sasha uses healing based fire magic on them, it doesn’t work for bruises but I never have to suffer from a paper cut!” She chuckled, closing the book. “He’s super good at it, and since the injuries are so small, it doesn’t hurt at all!”

“Cool…” That… actually brought Sig quite a bit of comfort, he wasn’t used to interacting with people, especially with his red arm, so even though he tried his hardest to be careful, he often worried about accidentally hurting others, especially Amitie. She was so kind to him, he’d feel absolutely awful if he ever hurt her.

“Yeah, a lot of people see fire as a dangerous thing, but it’s so much more than a tool to hurt others! We use it to cook food, purify water, make things, and it keeps us warm!” Amitie said, before she seemed to realize she was rambling. “Aaaanyways~ What do you wanna do?” She asked him.

“I brought my net, want to go bug catching?” Wait, did Amitie have a net? She never had one with her before.

Amitie jumped off her bed with an excited smile. “Sure! Just let me get mine~”

She… had a net?

Sig quickly retrieved his, and Amitie grabbed her own from her closet. It was an adorably pink and flowery net, definitely something Amitie would own.

“Sasha helped me make it!~” Amitie said proudly. “But I painted it alll by myself!”

“...Cool.” Had she done that just for him?

Before Sig could dwell on that, Amitie grabbed his hand, his red hand, and dragged him out of her room and down the stairs.

He needed to tell her to let go, that hand was dangerous, and Amitie was so very soft and vulnerable and fragile, the smallest ounce of pressure could hurt her…

“Sasha! Me and Sig are going out to catch bugs in the forest!” Amitie called as she let go of Sig’s hand to put on her shoes.

“Be back for lunch! I’m making your favourite!” The dragon called.

“Yesssss!” Amitie pumped a fist in the air.

Okay, okay, she had let go of his hand, she was safe. Sig realized he hadn’t taken off his shoes, Amitie didn’t really give him the chance too.

“The forest near the house is filled with magic, Sasha told me that it even affects the wildlife!” The cheery girl explained. “I’m betting we’ll find some bugs even YOU’VE never seen before, Sig!”

Amitie wasn’t kidding, the second Sig stepped foot into the forest, he could feel magic pulsing through it, from the smallest blade of grass to the air itself. 

It was amazing, he had never thought such a place could exist, back home the closest forest near him had very little magic, and now he knew how much younger him had been missing out.

“Oh, we need to stay away from caves.” Amitie warned her friend. “A lot of hostile animals live there, so Sasha always tells me to steer clear, aside from that, it’s pretty safe here! As long as you don’t poke at obviously dangerous things.”

“Got it…” Sig was only half listening, the idea of new, magical!, bugs was quickly taking priority. He felt excitement bubble up inside of him, where could he look first? Under rocks? Trees? So many choices!

Amitie herself found herself staring at her friend. He was smiling! And so happily too! She never thought Sig could show such emotion, he really did love bugs. 

It was nice, and cute too, to see her normally spacey and monotone friend filled with such an energy, and it warmed Amitie’s heart that it was thanks to something she had done.

Yeah, this was going to be fun.

He… couldn’t catch a single bug!

Sig stared as the beetle he had been expertly tracking spread its wings and flew away just before his net caught it. That was the 10th bug in a row! It seemed like nature was against him today, he had never had such bad luck before…

Still, the bugs in the forest WERE amazing, so many different colors and shapes, Sig really wished he could catch even a single one, he wanted to get a good look and he doubted these bugs were in any books.

“I think there’s a hornets nest nearby…” Amitie piped up, she too, had not caught a single bug yet. “I don’t think we can catch them, but as long as we’re quiet and sneaky, we can watch them!”

“Sure…” Sig said, hiding his disappointment, while that sounded fun, he still wanted to catch at least one bug, not just because he couldn’t seem to, but because even when he stayed still, no bugs went near him!

“Sig… you okay?” Amitie stepped closer, looking at him with worry. “I’m sorry if this isn’t very fun, I didn’t know the bugs here would be so tricky, honest… I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Sig said quickly, he wasn’t about to make Amitie feel bad for trying her best, he knew she was only trying to make him happy. Gosh, he was being a bit of a jerk right now, wasn’t he? Why couldn’t he just be happy to see the bugs like he normally was? “The hornets sound cool, let’s go.”

As they headed off, Amitie taking the lead as Sig walked behind her, she seemed to have sensed his discomfort with her grabbing his claw and had misunderstood the reason, as she seemed to be weary to touch him now. He didn’t really know how to fix that… Sig noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

It was a big stag beetle with a really shiny shell, and it was headed towards a cave.

Without much thought, Sig silently followed the bug, Amitie and the wasps forgotten.

Slowly and sneakily he followed the beetle, maybe it was going to its family? Maybe there were even MORE beetles in the cave! He really, really hoped so, with his red eye he wouldn’t even have to worry about not seeing them, he practically had night vision in that eye.

The clittering of bugs was like music to Sig’s ears as it echoed from the cave, even just outside he could see bugs crawling around! He had found gold!

“Ah, there it is!” Amitie smiled as she saw the nest, as big as it ever was. “Okay so we really shouldn’t get too...close…” As she turned around to speak with Sig, she noticed he was nowhere in sight.

“Sig…?”

Now THAT, was a big centipede, seriously! It was huge, probably taller than Sig! He watched in awe as it allowed the stag beetle to join it, and several other bugs, in swarming a large animal corpse, surprisingly, it didn’t stink. 

The boy knew better than to try and snag a bug while it was feasting on meat, especially with so many other bugs around, so he simply knelt down and watched, enraptured.

There were so many bugs, all different types, and they didn’t try attacking or eating each other at all, it was like they knew there was enough to go around, so there was no point in fighting.

This was the best day ever! He felt a wide smile appear on his face as he realized that he couldn’t even tell what type of insect some of these bugs were!

A large scorpion climbed on top of the corpse, carefully stepping over the smaller bugs, it had a really tiny stinger, so it was probably super venomous, but it’s pinchers we’re HUGE. 

It met Sig’s eyes, and Sig stared back. It was a truly magical experience, absolutely nothing could ruin this-

“ScREEEEEEEE!!!” The scorpion let out a piercing shriek, making Sig jump and land on his butt, it even POINTED one of its pinchers at him!

All the other bugs snapped around to face Sig, the corpse forgotten. They… some of them had bright purple or green liquid dripping from their jaws. They clicked and chirped as they stared at Sig, like he was an intruder.

/Sizzle.../ 

Sig flinched as something warm and wet dropped onto his shoulder, eating away his sleeve and burning his skin, he tilted his head up to see a humongous millipede clinging onto a Stalactite at the top of the cave, it stared at him, swinging side to side ever so slightly as green acid leaked from its maw.

Sig backed up, his senses on high alert, it seemed every bug in the cave had heard the call, for they suddenly swarmed into the area. There… There were so many.

/Growl/

A deep and throaty growl echoed throughout the cave, silencing the chirping and chittering.

Sig felt his heart leap up his throat as he paled, eyes widening and pupils shrinking as the corpse. Got. Up.

Bugs fell off of it as it turned around, it looked like a bear… and it was covered in holes! How was it alive-oh Puyo… Sig watched as a few bugs crawled INTO the bear, either from the holes in its body or its mouth or nose or ears… honey and other liquids leaked out of every hole in its body.

The bugs hadn’t been eating the corpse, the corpse was their home, their protector. They probably laid their eggs in it in order to keep their young safe.

And Sig had just walked right into their sanctuary, an unknown threat so close to their precious hive.

Amitie ran through the forest, frantically calling out for Sig as she did so, before she had only been a little worried, but now? Now she was terrified. 

An aggressive aura rippled through the forest, offensive magic charged somewhere, and it hummed into her bones. Something dangerous had been disturbed, she NEEDED to find Sig.

/bite/

“Ow!” Amitie nearly fell over as something flew up and bit her arm, it hung on, and it was HEAVY. “What the…”

It was a beetle, a big beetle, and a very magical beetle. Amitie could feel it’s emotions. It didn’t want to hurt her.

“I…”

The beetle let her go, dropping to the ground and chittering loudly and quickly.

“I need to find my friend…” Amitie said, rubbing the bleeding bite mark on her arm. “I can’t help you, I’m sorry-“

It screeched, pinching her shoe as it tried to pull her forward…

In the direction of where the aggressive aura was coming from.

… No, oh no… 

“T-take me to Sig!” Amitie pleaded, and thankfully the beetle understood her, it turned and began to quickly scuttle away as Amitie ran and followed it. It gave off an intense feeling or concern and worry.

Dread built in Amitie’s chest as it led her to a cave, where a truly menacing aura bled from. “... SIG!” Amitie screamed as she dashed forward, leaving the beetle behind and dropping her net as she ran blindly into the darkness. 

No, no, no! She had warned him about the caves! She should’ve checked to make sure he was listening, she should’ve kept an eye on him as they were walking!

“AGHHHHH!”

Sig.

Sig screaming.

In pain.

Amitie quickened her pace, and used some magic to light up the darkness around her. 

Towering over Sig, who was backed into a corner and littered with minor burns and scratches, was a giant hive bear.

A memory rushed forth to her.

‘Sasha placed a hand on Amitie’s shoulder and leaned down, giving her a serious look.

“Amitie, I want you to always tell me before you go in the forest, and I need you to promise me you’ll stay away from any and all caves.” He sounded so serious.

“Why…?” Amitie cocked her head to the side.

“This forest changes the things that live in it, very drastically… a lot of dangerous things hide inside caves during the day… one of the most dangerous is something I call the Hive Bear.”

“Hive… bear…?”

“They’re giant undead bears that house all kinds of bugs within them, the bugs allow it to live after death without feeling pain in exchange for safety and the bear letting them keep their young inside it. They’re incredibly hostile Amitie, as are the bugs that live with it. Getting near one is a death sentence. So if you even THINK you see a Hive Bear, you run, understand? You run back home and get me as quickly as you can.”

“Got it….”

“Good.” Sasha smiled.

“Can… can I sleep with you tonight, Sasha…?” Amitie asked, as she had a feeling she’d have quite a few nightmares tonight.’

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Amitie screamed, sending forth a ball of fire. It hit the hive bear in shoulder and the bugs around it began to fall lifelessly to the floor as the flame ate away at its fur.

“Amitie…?” Sig looked at the girl, eyes widened in surprise. “How… how did…” What was she doing?!

“P-PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, YOU-YOU JERK!” Amitie sent another ball of flame towards the bear, but it clawed through it.

Luckily though, that had called all attention to her, which meant Sig could escape.

The beast and it’s bugs made their way towards her, and she fired blast after blast of fire magic at them, she knew she couldn’t defeat the Hive Bear, but if she injured it enough, she could slow it down.

“SIG RUN!” She called.

Sig shook his head and stood up, firing a blast of water magic at the bear. “I’m-I’m not leaving you!” He said. “I’m the one who got into this mess-GAH!” Sig stumbled back as a scorpion tried to sting him, thankfully it missed.

“SIG!” Amitie threw a ball of fire at it, and the bear swiped at Amitie, clipping her arm. It hurt, a lot.

/SCREEE!!!/

The large beetle threw itself at the bear, clamping down on its nose. 

“What…?” Why was it fighting the bear…- Wait! Didn’t matter!

Amitie ran over and grabbed Sig by his claw, she’d apologize about invading his personal space later; when they weren’t about to die. “Come on! We gotta go!” She urged as she started dragging him off. Thankfully he started running too.

“Uh, Amitie?” She didn’t like the tone of Sig’s voice. “The bear… it’s uh… chasing us…” 

Amitie looked behind her and screamed, the hive bear was right on their tail! Oooh, where was the exit?! She had been so preoccupied with finding Sig she hadn’t taken note of the path she took.

/FWOOOSH/

A blur of pink few by them from above, it was Sasha! Thank Puyo.

“VAPORIZER!” He thrust his hands forward, letting loose a giant wave of heat that obliterated all the bugs and the bear the second it touched them.

Amitie and Sig didn’t stop running though, they kept going until they made it out of the tunnel, then fell to their knees and gasped for air.

“What were you two thinking?!” Sasha yelled as he ran out of the cave. “Amitie, I told you not to go near the caves-”

“It’s my fault.” Sig blurted out between gasps. “I...I think Amitie told me to stay away… but I wasn’t listening and I saw a beetle… and I followed it… it’s my fault.” Puyo, he had almost gotten them both KILLED, and he had gotten so many bugs killed!

“No, no it’s mine…” Amitie insisted. “I should’ve kept a closer eye on you..” She hiccuped, tears building up in her eyes. “I…I’m so sorry Sig… I almost got you killed…”

Now the boy felt even worse, not only had he almost gotten them both killed, but he had driven Amitie to tears!

“Amitie…” What could he say?! How could he comfort her?!

“.......” Sasha knelt down and scooped Amitie up. “Sig, get on my back.”

“I-”

“That’s an order.” Oh boy he sounded mad. Sig did as he was told.

Sasha began to carry them both home. “... I don’t want you going into the forest without me from now on, okay?”

Amitie just sniffled, but she did nod.

“I...I’m sorry…” Sig said. 

“I know you are, I think what just happened is punishment enough… and I hope it’s taught you to pay more attention when others are talking.”

“It did.” Sig muttered, he really wanted to sink into the ground and disappear.

“Good…”

When they got back to the house, Sasha cleaned and healed their injuries to the best of his abilities, sent them off to change into some clean clothes, and told them that lunch would be ready soon, so they were to help set the table.

It was a silent lunch, Sig was waiting for Sasha to kick him out of the house once he finished eating.

“Sig, who do you live with?” The dragon asked.

“No one sir…” Sig hung his head, preparing for a lecture.

“Who’s responsible for you?”

“Ms. Accord, I guess… I take care of myself for the most part, but Ms. Accord checks in on me every few days.”

“...Do you want me to call her? Do you want to go home?”

Huh?

Sig looked up at Sasha, and to his surprise, the dragon had a look of honest concern on his face, not anger.

“What happened must’ve been really scary, do you want to go home or have Ms. Accord come and get you? If you do that’s okay, I’m not going to force you to stay here.”

Sig looked at Amitie, who looked miserable, no doubt blaming herself. 

If he left, would Sasha be able to make Amitie feel better? Or would him leaving only make her feel worse?

“I...Amitie… what do you want?” He asked.

Amitie looked up, she looked terrible, drained. “S’ your choice Sig… I understand if you don’t wanna be around me or something anymore.” She refused to meet his eyes.

“..no. I wanna stay if that’s okay.” Sig decided, as scary as the situation had been, he knew he’d feel better around Amitie, not alone… well he wouldn’t be alone, he had his bugs… but he felt Amitie needed him too.

“Alright then.” Sasha said. “No leaving the house though, understand?”

“Yes Sasha.” The two kids said at the same time.

The rest of the afternoon was a pretty peaceful time, Amitie and Sig watched some movies together, and Sasha joined them, even giving them a blanket to share once he noticed how the two children were clinging to each other.

He even asked Sig if there was anything in particular he wanted for dinner, though Sig said anything was fine.

“Hey… Amitie…?” Sig whispered as the credits of the movie they were watching began to roll.

“Yeah…?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen…”

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean too…”

“Still…” He didn’t dare move, as he didn’t want to disturb Amitie. “I should’ve been more careful, even I should’ve known better than to go into a giant cave alone… I’m sorry I almost got us…”

Amitie hugged him. “S’okay… we’re both okay, that’s all that matters.” She was so genuine, it made Sig feel worse and better at the same time. Tentatively he hugged her back.

“Yeah, you were right by the way…”

“About what?”

“Healing magic and fire, I barely felt anything when Sasha closed my cuts…”

Amitie chuckled, it was soft, unlike her usual laughter, Sig found he liked it. A lot. 

Thank goodness, he hadn’t ruined everything.

“Oh...oh no…” Sig said grimly as he rifled through his bag, where was it? He could’ve sworn he had brought it with him! It was dark out now, it was time to go to bed, he HAD to have packed it!

“Sig… what’s wrong?” Amitie kneeled next to him.

“I...I forgot Dottie-Bug.” He explained, feeling quite embarrassed.

“Dottie… bug?” She tilted her head to the side. Oh Puyo she was gonna think he was so stupid and childish.

“She’s my… my ladybug plushie… I can’t sleep without her…” He admitted, ashamed. “I thought I brought her with me, but I guess I didn’t…”

“Oh…” Amitie didn’t sound or look judgemental, if anything she sounded thoughtful. “I… OH! I have an idea!” She smiled and spread her arms out.

“What is it?” Sig asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“I’ll be your Dottie-Bug tonight!”

Sig choked on his own tongue, what?! WHAT?! “I-I- I’m… sorry?!” He really hoped he wasn’t blushing. 

“I uh… don’t own any plushies myself, but I’m reeaaally cuddly! So I won’t mind if you use ME as a plushie!” She didn’t seem bothered at all.

“I...I…” This definitely sounded inappropriate… But, if he said no he would not only seem ungrateful… but maybe… just maybe… it could work? “If it doesn’t bother you…”

“Not at all, it’s actually been pretty lonely sleeping by myself for so long, plus I’m kind of a cuddle bug~” Amitie assured him. “I won’t mind at all!~”

“But you’ll tell me if you do? Like if I’m squeezing too tightly or-”

“Of course, not that you will, you’re so gentle.”

Gentle? She thought he was… gentle…?

“You sure this is okay?” Sig asked again as he tentatively wrapped his arms around Amitie, the lights were off, they were in their pajamas, and they were tucked into bed. Amitie simply wrapped her arms around Sig and snuggled up to him. 

“Mm-hm~” She hummed. “You’re really comfy actually, you know?”

“Cool…” Sig gulped, trying to calm his nerves. He had never been this close to another kid his age, let alone a girl, before! What if he did something he wasn’t supposed to?! What if he hurt her?! Was this just a normal thing?!

“Well… night Sig… wake me up if ya need anything…” Amitie nestled her head under his chin, sending an odd shiver through his body.

“N-night Amitie…” He stuttered, trying to force his heart to slow down. Aaa, she was really soft, it was actually better than holding a plushie, mainly because plushies didn’t hug back or produce their own heat.

Before long, Sig felt his worries slip from his mind, he cuddled up to Amitie, stroking her hair with a hand as his eyes slipped shut, falling asleep to the comforting sounds of her slow breathing.

Sasha opened the door to Amitie’s room, and he was about to tell her and Sig to wake up.

But then he saw them.

They were in the middle of the bed, practically entangled together, how this had happened, Sasha had no idea. But it was utterly adorable, they looked so peaceful and happy!

To think just last month Amitie had been worrying her head off about making friends, and now? Now she had clearly made a lifelong companion out of little Sig.

‘Atta girl…’ Sasha thought to himself as he carefully closed the door. ‘I knew you could do it.’

He’d let them wake up on their own, after all it was still a weekend, and he’d be merciful and pretend he hadn’t seen anything.

They were too wholesomely cute to embarrass.


End file.
